


One Direction Kidfics

by annabethchasecabin6



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabethchasecabin6/pseuds/annabethchasecabin6
Summary: I never wrote any kidfics before so don't know how this is going to go. Please send me prompts/ideas and I'll try to write them the best i can. This is not ageplay. I would prefer either Liam, Zayn, or Louis being the parents. Please comment on what you think. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Forgotten Part 1- Niall

Niall- 2

Louis- 4

Harry- Daddy

Liam- Papa

Zayn- Baba

 

Niall was so excited for today. Him, Louis, and their daddies were going to the park for the whole day! Niall waited patiently in his crib for one of his daddies to come and bring him down for breakfast, about five minutes later Zayn walked into the nursery. 

"Baba!" Niall shouted in glee. 

"hey, baby, you excited for today?" Zayn asked

"YES!" Niall smiled so big Zayn thought his face would freeze like that. Zayn picked him up out of the crib changed his nappy and dressed him in a cute outfit. 

 

 

He carried Niall downstairs where Harry was cooking breakfast, Liam was pouring juice for everyone, and Louis was sitting patiently at the table, kicking his feet.

"Dada! Papa! Lou-Lou!" Niall shouted trying to get out of Zayn's arms. Zayn put him down and he quickly wadded/ran towards Liam and attached himself to his leg. 

"Morning Baby, sleep well?" Liam asked as he looked down and smiled at his youngest son. Niall nodded.

Harry came in carrying plates of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. "Breakfast is served," Harry said with an over exaggerated bow. Niall clapped his hands as Liam put him in his highchair and started feeding him cut up pieces of pancake. everyone sat down at the table. Niall and Liam sitting on one side, Harry sitting next to Louis making sure he didn't make much mess, and Zayn sat at the head of the table admiring his beautiful family. 

All was going well until Niall got cranky and throw a piece of pancake at Liam. 

"Niall!" Liam exclaimed, "we don't throw things."

That didn't matter to Niall, he threw his little plastic fork and it hit Louis right in the face. 

"Daddy!" Louis cried "Daddy!" Harry and Zayn both comforted Louis while Liam picked Niall up and scolded him for what he had done. 

"Niall that was very naughty of you, now apologize to your brother." 

"No!" Niall screamed continuing to punch and kick at whatever he could. 

Harry took a crying Louis out of the room as the two others tried to calm Niall down a little. 

"Niall James Horan!" Zayn bellowed "that is enough! I have had it with you and your attitude today. Now go to the naughty corner right now and don't you dare move until I tell you to." Hearing his Baba yell made Niall stop fighting and quietly go to the corner ashamed of how he had acted. 

Niall had been sitting in the naughty chair at the end of the hall away from everyone for over an hour now, he could hear his daddies moving around the house. A little later he hears the front door open and shut. He sat listening for a while and when he didn't hear anything he got worried, but he stayed sitting in the chair to scared to get up. 

After two hours Niall was scared, hungry, tired and in desperate need of a nappy change.

"Daddies left Ni, Ni bad boy, daddies no love Ni.'" he mumbled to himself as tears streamed down his face. 

Then Niall heard the front door open "Harry? Liam? Zayn? hello, anyone home?" called someone from the porch. Niall knew that voice, it was his uncle Josh!

"U-u-uncle Jo-josh?" Niall called softly. Josh turned the corner to where Niall sat he gasped at what he saw.

Niall face was red and blotchy with tears and snot running down his face. He was shaking and from the way he was sitting Josh could tell he needed his nappy changed. 

"Oh Ni" Josh said in shock "Where are your daddies?" Josh asked as he scooped him up in his arms and brought him up to the nursery to get changed. 

"Daddies left Ni 'cause Ni was bad boy. Daddies no wove Ni." Niall mumbled softly as he was changed. Thankfully his crying had died down to just sniffles. 

"Ni baby, your daddies do love you, I promise. How about you come home with me and I'll get you something to eat, then we'll cuddle and watch a movie."

"Okay" Niall gave a small smile. 

Josh smiled and quickly a small bag of stuff that Niall would need. He was furious at Harry, Liam, and Zayn, how could you forget your own kid! 'I'll call them later and give them a piece of my mind' he thought 'but for now my main priority is Niall.

"Okay Nialler, let's go." with that Josh took Niall back to his place and made sure that he knew he was safe and loved. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There will be a part two! Please tell me what you thought. Don't forget to vote and send me prompts, earthier in the prompts page of this story or message me. Hope you enjoyed! :)


	2. Forgotten Part 2- Niall

Zayn's POV:

We were having so much fun at the park. It was exactly what we needed from the stressful week we had, but it felt like something was missing. 

Louis got up from the sandpit and ran over to me and Liam. 

"Whats wrong, Lou?" Liam asked

"Lou-Lou, wants Ni-Ni" he cried as tears gathered in her eyes. 

"Then go play with him, bub" I responded.

"He not here!" Louis cried.

"What?" Liam and I asked.

"He's not here. We left em at home!"

Realization of what we had done hit me and Liam at the same time. We sat shocked staring wide-eyed at Louis. Harry walked over to us, wondering what was going on. 

"Whats wrong," he asked confusion laced in his voice. 

"Niall," Liam said, still staring unblinkingly at nothing "we forgot Niall."

Time Skip

Liam's POV 

We drove home as fast as week could. Harry was driving way over the speed limit, till I reminded him that Louis was in the car, then he slowed down to just over. 

Zayn and me jumped out of the car before Harry even had the car properly parked. Louis was only half understanding what was wrong. 

"Niall?!"

"Ni, come here baby!"

"Nialler, where are you sweetly?!"

We searched the house from top to bottom and couldn't find him anywhere. Worst case scenarios were all that was going through my mind. Harry was crying, Zayn was trying to comfort him and we sent Louis off to play well we tried to stay calm. 

Suddenly my phone rang, Zayn and Harry both looked at me wondering who it was. Hoping that somehow it was Niall, no matter how unlikely it was. 

"Josh." I replied to their silent question as I pressed the green button and put the phone to my ear. I didn't even say hello before Josh started yelling at me. 

"how could you guys?! Leave your two-year-old son in time out, home alone for hours! Don't even try to come up with an excuse. Nothing can get you out of what you all did! Do you know how upset Niall was when I found him? He thought you abandoned him. That you didn't love him. In his mind he blames himself. He thought he did something to make you guys leave him." 

Once Josh finished his rant I had tears running down my face. I looked over at Harry and Zayn and could tell they hear what Josh had said. 

"I-is he o-o-okay?" I chocked out trying to stop a sob from escaping. 

"He is now" He huffed. "Finally got the poor thing to stop crying and eat something. He's sleeping right now." By now I had the phone on speaker so Harry and Zayn could hear clearly. 

"We're on our way." Zayn said 

"No" Josh insisted. "Until I think you have learned your lesson Niall will be staying with me.

"You can't do that!" Harry protested. "He's our kid." 

"Its either that or I report you for child neglect." Me and my husbands shared a look. We knew that the authorities couldn't know about this, we'd lose both our children and we couldn't bear the thought of that.

"Fine, but take good care of him okay? We can drop some stuff off for him." I gave in.

"I got what I need for him here. Don't worry I'll take good care of him. I'll be in touch."

"Josh, wait!" Zayn exclaimed 

"Yes?" 

"Just, just tell him we love him."

"I will. Bye, boys." Then the phone went dead and we all stared at each other, wondering when we'd get or little snowflake back.


	3. Forgotten part 3-Niall (Final)

Sorry this one took so long to update. I was sick all week and haven't been able to finish typing it. Enjoy! 

No Ones POV: 

Its been a week now since Josh took Niall, and Zayn, Harry, and Liam were going crazy. They felt terrible for what they had done and just wanted Niall in their arms to smother in love and apologies. 

Louis was constantly asking where his little brother was. He was too young to fully understand, all he knew was Niall was gone and he wanted him back. 

Josh's house. No ones POV: 

Josh had just put Niall down for a nap. He loved Niall but it was tiring having him all the time. Niall was starting to get homesick now too. He wasn't sure if his daddies were sorry or still loved him since he never heard them say it personally. But he wanted to go home and see them again. He also missed Louis like crazy and was constantly asking to see him. 

Josh had decided that the boys had learned their lesson so he started packing Niall's things before calling Liam. 

Josh's POV:

"Hello?" Liam's voice was heard through the phone. 

"I think you and the others have learned your lesson. Would you like Niall back?" I asked but already knowing the answer. 

"Yes, yes, yes!" Liam shouted. 

"Liam, what is it?" I could hear Harry ask in the background. 

"Nialls, coming home." Liam whispered as if he couldn't believe it. Remembering he was on the phone Liam turned his attention back to Josh. "When should we come get him?" 

"He's taking a nap right now but I want to talk to you guys before he gets up so now would be good." 

"We'll be over in 10," Liam stated before he hung up, probably running to get everyone ready. 

 

Harry's POV: 

I can't believe it, finally, we get to see our baby again. It's only been a week but to me, it felt like a year and I'm sure the others feel the same. 

Once we got Louis situated in his car seat we drove off to Josh's house which was about five minutes away. 

Once we parked the car Liam spoke up, "Guys we have to be calm when we see Niall. Don't run over to him right away, we don't know if he forgives us and we don't want to frighten him." Me and Zayn nodded in agreement and after getting Louis we make our way to the door. 

Liam gave a light knock and seconds later Josh opened the door with a blank expression. "Come in," he said as he stepped aside. Zayn put Louis down and took off his coat and shoes. As soon as Louis was freed he attached himself to Joshes leg. 

"Uncle Josh! Uncle Josh! Can I see Ni-Ni now please?" he begged, looking up at Josh with wide innocent eyes. It was cute and sad at the same time. Louis just wanted to see his little brother and he didn't understand why he couldn't. 

Josh crouched down to his level and said in a soft voice, "Nialls taking a nap right now but you'll see him soon, I promise. Now I got to talk to your daddies so how about you go play in the spare room.?" 

"Okay," Louis said. Running off to play. 

"Now," Josh said as he stood back up and turned to face us. "We need to talk." 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------time skip----------------------------------------------------------

"...so basically if anything like this happens again to Niall or Louis I will report you. Are we clear?" Josh concluded. 

"Yes" we responded in unison. We never going to make that mistake again. The thought of losing either of our children was enough to make any of us want to cry. 

"Okay, well I'll go get Niall up I guess." Josh got up and walked up the stairs towards one of the spare rooms. 

"What if he hates us?" Liam whispered once we were alone. 

"Don't think like that!" Zayn snapped then huffed running a hand through his hair to calm his nerves. "He can't. He just can't. If he did I-I don't know what I would do." Liam and I nodded in agreement. 

Josh's POV:

I walked into the spare room where Niall was sleeping, he was curled up in a little ball sucking on his pacifier. He looked so cute like that I had to take a picture. 

I walked quickly over to his sleeping figure and gently shook him awake. "Ni," I coo. "Its time to get up baby, your daddies and Lou-Lou are here to see you." 

He slowly woke up, making cute little wines opened his eyes. "Daddies?" he questioned. 

"Yeah baby, your daddies want to take you home. Are you okay with that?" 

"Yeah," Niall gave me a small smile to show he was still a bit nervous to see them. 

"Okay sweetheart, let's get you up so you can see them." slowly Niall and I walked out of the room and down the stairs. The closer we got to the guys the more nervous Niall became.

Just before we reached them I stopped Niall and asked, "Ni, are you okay? Do you not want to see your daddies?" 

"No I do but daddies might not love Ni no more." The blue-eyed boy responded as tears welled in his eyes and his bottom lip started to tremble. 

"Oh baby," I coo as I scooped him up in my arms and rubbed his back trying to calm him down. "Your daddies do love you. They love you so much and they are very sorry for what they did okay? How about we go see Louis first?" I asked as I pulled away

"Lou-Lou!" Niall beamed and I smiled at his excitement of seeing his older brother. I texted the lads to tell them Niall wanted to see Louis first and that they'll have to wait. I know they're in the same house but its just easier than going and telling them especially when Niall just wants to see his brother as soon as possible. 

"Okay baby, let's go see Lou," I spoke as I grabbed his tiny hand and helped him walk into the room where I keep the toys for when the boys come over. 

I opened the door and there was Louis, quietly playing with two toy cars driving them along the soft white carpet, making little noises as he did. 

"Lou, look who's here, sweaty," He looked up from where he was playing. His eyes widened almost comically big as they landed on the toddler by my side. 

"Ni!" Louis shouted as he dropped his toys and ran over as fast as his little legs could take him. Louis engulfed Niall in a hug but Niall wasn't as strong as his older brother and it ended up with both of them falling to the floor. They sat on the floor giggling and laughing, talking about all the things that happened while they were apart. 

All I could do was smile down at the kids, they were so close even for brothers. I let them play for a little while before I decided I kept the guys waiting long enough. 

"Okay Nialler, I think your daddies really want to see you. You'll have plenty of time to play with Louis later." 

"Otay, we see daddies now?" He asked nervously. 

"Yes baby, but don't worry everything will be fine. Lou do you want to come with me and Ni or stay here and play?" 

"I stay here," Louis declared plopping back down on the floor, going back to playing with his toys. 

"Okay Niall, come on," I said taking his hand and leading him towards the guys.

"Guys Niall's here," I said getting their attention. All eyes snapped in our direction and their gazes immediately landed on Niall. Their expressions filled with so much relief and happiness to finally be reunited with their youngest son. 

"Hi Ni," Liam was the first to break the silence. 

"Hi" Niall squeaked gripping tight to my leg. 

"Baby, we're so sorry for leaving you, we promise to never do it again. We love you Nialler so so much," Harry said. 

"You still love me?" Niall asked in such an innocent voice it was heartbreaking to hear such a young child ask if he was still loved. 

"Baby, of course, we do no matter what we will always love you," Zayn said as he got up and slowly walked over to him. stopping a few feet away from him and crouched down to his height. 

"I love you too, Baba." Then he jumped into Zayn's arms. 

"Oh baby, I've missed you so much." When they pulled away Zayn had tears of joy in his eyes and a huge smile on his face. 

"Ni, can you come over here and give Daddy and Papa a hug too?" Liam asked. A huge grin spread over the toddlers face as he toddled over to Harry and Liam and gave them both a big hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek 

Soon the family was leaving Josh's and heading home finally together again.


End file.
